Long Wait
by Ducati
Summary: Imagine my surprise to see there were hardly any M rated Immortals Series... So, this is my version of what should have happened in Ever bedroom at the beginning of Blue Moon. Lemons ExD One Shot


Today started out like every other day. I went to school, Damen followed me home and we practised manifesting objects while Sabine stayed late at the office.

Getting frustrated with trying to make the perfect orange I know I have to distract Damen so we can move onto a better pastime. I concentrate hard, closing my eyes and focusing everything on the thing I'm trying to manifest.

When I hear a groan from Damen I know it's working and open my eyes to see two perfect, incredibly hot Damens standing in front of me. "Ever, you have to be serious. There is so much for you to learn."

"I know but I'm bored. I think I'm done with manifesting for today." I say as I kneel on my bed. "There's something much more interesting I'd rather be doing." I say with a big smirk and raising my eyebrows.

"Ever, we haven't been doing this very long. You can't want a break already." Damen says, a little exasperated, but mostly amused with my impatience.

"Well if you aren't interested I'm sure he can do the job. I say nodding to Damen's likeness, who smiles at me. He's already starting to fade but takes a step toward me.

"Hey, get lost pal." My real Damen says stepping in front of his manifested self who is blurring even more but frowns before he fades away completely.

Damen faces me and walks over to the bed, frowning at me. "Ever you really need to stop doing that or I'll start thinking I'm not enough for you." He says as he places his warm, soft hands on my face, cupping my cheeks. He stares deep into my eyes and even though I know he's only joking I feel the need to reassure him anyway.

"I love you, you're everything I want." He smiles at me before he places him soft lips on mine.

"And I love you." He murmurs as he pushes into me and somehow he's pushed me so my head is lying on a cloud of pillows.

His mouth is working my lips and making them tingle and suddenly his lips are on the move to my cheek, my ear, down my neck. Everywhere he kisses he leaves warm tingle. I bite my lip and moan softly as he licks my neck and nips playfully.

His lips aren't the other thing on the move, I feel his hand travel up my hip and snake its way past the hem of my shirt and under. He gently, slowly traces his fingers up my stomach until he reaches the front clasp of my bra between my breasts. "Ohh Ever," He moans as he undoes the clasp and his hand is about to brush against my left breast.

Instantly I push him away and straighten up, redoing the clasp as he sits up and groans in frustration. "I'm sorry; I got a little carried away." He explains with a deep sigh.

"It's just, it's just well. Couldn't we just kiss for a bit?" I ask not looking at him. It's not that I don't want to, but it's just been quite an eventful few weeks, what with finding out what I am and loosing Riley…again, and killing his kinda ex-wife and all. So I just don't know if I'm ready for that particular big step just yet, something I've had to keep reminding Damen about.

He takes a deep breath and smiles. "Of course we can, forgive me." He says returning to his place next to me. I smile at him and put one hand on his face and press my lips to his.

He lays me back down and positions himself half on top of me. He starts kissing me softly at first, but over time the kisses deepen. His hands are placed on my waist and although they never move he tightens his grip and he starts to knead them greedily.

I'm not going to lie…I couldn't tell you who or when the kisses started to deepened but they did and we were both breathing heavily. I'm not sure when it started but I feel Damen start to grind his hips into me and I pull him closer; pull him on top of me so each leg is on either side of his hips.

I'm getting so into it, loving the feeling of him between my legs I thrust my own hips up and into him and he gasps at the feeling of me meeting and matching his grinding. I'm starting to feel all hot and tingly when he abruptly pulls away from me, stealing away al my pleasure when he does.

"Damen, what?" I gasp, panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have to…I can't… I have to go. I'm sorry." He pants before he disappears leaving a single red tulip next to me in the place he just was.

I lay there slightly confused at what I did wrong, feeling abandoned and a little frustrated. I pick up my flower and twirl it between my fingers and frown before I put it in the vase near my bed. I spend the next few hours trying, unsuccessfully, to do my homework.

I feel the exact moment when Damen appears but I say nothing.

"Ever, I know you know I'm here." He says and I sigh and continue to look at the same paragraph I've been staring at for the last forty-five minutes. "Ever, please look at me." He says coming to stand behind me at my desk.

I sigh and turn to look at him and I almost want to jump out of my seat at the look on his face. He looks so sad and defeated and I want to do anything I can to make that look go away.

"Oh Damen!" I cry jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck." I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong, but tell me and I'll never do it again."

He holds me tight and strokes my hair. "Wrong? Ever, you did nothing wrong. You just don't know what you do to me."

"I don't understand."

"Ever, I've followed you through lifetimes, I can't even tell you how many, but through each and every one I've wanted you so badly and thanks to Drina, I never got the chance. Being with you, here, like that…I've waited a very long time, and of course, I will wait a very long time more if I have to. But sometimes, sometimes it's all too much."

Something clicked inside me then. Drina was an immortal and I'd managed to kill her, maybe life wasn't as long as I thought it was. Maybe life could still be short. Did I want to waste another opportunity, another minute, all to possibly have to wait another lifetime without having been with Damen? I knew the answer.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I think I need to practise manifestation." I say. He looks confused before I shut my eyes tight and concentrate hard, placing my object on the desk with my mind.

Damen gasps. "Ever, that's not very funny." He says a little ticked off, thinking I'm teasing him.

I open my eyes and look at the small foil wrapped package still sitting there. "I know it's not, but you have one right? A real one?"

"One what? A condom? Of course, but Ever." He says shaking his head.

"No, I'm not going to push you away again, I promise."

"Ever," he says shaking his head, "you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Are you sure?" He asks wrapping his arms around me and staring straight into my eyes. "Are you really sure?"

"I'm sure." I say allowing my finger tips to trace his arms to his neck and wrap them tightly in his hair before my lips meet his.

He's still hesitant as I take his hand and led him to my big bed. I thought, looking at the bed, that I would feel more nervous, more butterflies flying around but there aren't any and I know I'm totally ready.

I sit down and he sits down next to me, turning so we are facing each other and I take the lead and cup his face in my hands looking into his beautiful eyes. Still, even after knowing he'd loved me many time over, I still can't believe that this incredible being could still want me, even after the five hundred years, give or take.

I kiss him allowing my tongue to snake out from between my lips to brush lightly against his lips and he parts them for me, allowing his tongue to dance along with mine. I feel safe and warm as he lays me on the bed.

I pull him on top of me once again and I feel him frown slightly against my mouth. I can tell he's waiting for the time when I push him away again and I do push him away again and he sighs with frustration.

"No, Damen, it isn't that." I say as I look into his eyes finding the strength I need in his deep brown eyes. I take a deep breath and cross my arms over my chest grabbing the hem of my Mickey Mouse Sweatshirt, the one he had bought me. I pull up and pause as the shirt reaches just below the bottom of my breasts. I take one deep breath and yank, removing the shirt like a band aide, quick and relatively painless.

I looked around the room, everywhere but at Damen who was kneeling in between my legs. I felt his finger on my chin pulling it up so I would look at him, instead of looking into his eyes, I closed mine and heard him chuckle. Even though I knew he wasn't, it felt like he was laughing at me. I feel small and childish. How many times, how many incredibly beautiful women had he been with in his six hundred-ish years? What must I seem like to him? Young and inexperienced and the furthest thing from sexy.

"Ever, you are beautiful and you are just that, sexy, you have no idea. Please, just look at me." I squeeze my eyes tight and take a deep breath. I gasp as I look into his perfect face and see only love and desire reflected there. I swallow hard and my hands reach out to pull up, relieving him of his shirt. As he kneels in front of me I allow myself a moment to trace my fingers along his perfectly sculpted abs, wishing I could have half the beauty he possesses.

"You have more, so much more. You are incredible." He says as I look at him. He is staring at my body just the way I'm staying at his, with total awe and total lust.

I reach for the button of my jeans and undo it, sliding the zipper slowly down. "Allow me." He says as I lean back into the pillow. He grabs onto the waistband of my jeans and pulls down as I arch my hips up allowing him to free me.

I can't allow myself any time to think that I am sitting here in my bra and panties or else I'll get all self-conscious again, so instead I allow my fingers to reach out to Damen, to reach for his dark jeans and I under those too. Our eyes never leave the others, not even when he stands up to remove his pants.

As he stands before me I stare at his naked chest and tight boxer shorts. Did I mention the tight boxer shorts? I swallow hard staying at the only material he was still wearing and wonder what is hidden behind, although I can't say it was leaving much to the imagination. He's smiling at me and all of a sudden he's on top of me and I gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry I forgot. I'll go slow." He said kissing my neck leaving delicate kisses. My head's pressed back into the millions of pillows and this time when his hand began to travel up I tell myself to just relax. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his hand pausing on my side right next to my breast.

"No, no don't stop." He stops kissing me to look at my face as his fingers gently rested on the outer slope of my breast and his thumb trails over my bra covered nipple. I bit my lip at the sensation of it.

Still looking into my eyes, hand still on my breast Damen's other hand travels up my side and to the clasp in between my breasts. He squeezes and it pops open. I close my eyes at the embarrassment of being so exposed to him.

I feel Damen's hand reach up to my face. "Ever, open your eyes." He coxes. I sigh and do, looking into his reassuring eyes. He positions himself so he's in between my legs, holding himself up with one hand by my head. "I want you to see me when I look at you. I want you to know how beautiful you are."

I nod and he smiles pushing himself slightly away from me. I take a deep breath as he finally sees me, sees all of me. I bit my lip and wait for some sort of reaction, hoping he'll like what he sees. He doesn't say anything as his eyes rake over my body. I start to reach for a blanket to cover myself but his hand grasps my wrist and holds it firmly.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask not really knowing what to do but feeling supremely confused.

"I have no words." He says still staring at me. "I've dreamt of seeing you for hundreds of years. I've dreamt of this moment, and it's so much more Ever. You can't know how incredible you are, I can't believe I got so lucky." He says finally prying his eyes away from my body to look into my eyes.

"If you've waited so long, then what are you waiting for now?" I ask, cocking my eyebrow at him, finding my courage in his eyes. He smirks at me and lowers his head so he can kiss me. I can tell you who deepened the kisses then, it was me. Now that I am lying naked beneath him something's changed, something's clicked and it feels so right. I want more, I need more.

He presses himself closer into me and I gasp at the feeling of him between my legs. There are two small flimsy pieces of clothing still between us, but it feels like nothing. I can feel all of him; I can feel his hardness pressed into me. I can feel how much he wants me.

He hears my gasp and pulls away from my lips. "What?" He asks as he begins kissing my neck, trailing his way down.

"I can feel you." I say and he presses harder against me.

"And?'

"I like it." I gasp out as he groans into my ear, taking a nip before continuing down my collarbone leaving kisses and licks. He keeps going down and I watch as his face comes level to my chest. I bit my lip as he just stares finally bringing a hand to my left breast and caressing it gently as he barely touches his tongue to my nipple. I gasp and arch my back, inadvertently pushing my nipple into his mouth. He smiles and takes gently sucks on it, making me moan softly. I feel his other hand reach around and grab my butt, pulling my hips close to him.

I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter and I know I'm totally ready, I just have to figure out how to tell him. "Damen?" I say his name and he returns to my lips giving me reassuring kisses.

"Damen, I think I'm ready." I say as he kisses my neck.

"We don't need to rush it Ever."

"I know, but I'm ready, I know I am. I want you, and I want you now."

He chuckled at my impatience. "Ever, this is your first time. We need to make sure you are really ready before we can continue."

"I know I'm ready, but if you don't believe me than maybe you should check for yourself." I say looking at him as he pulled back a little. He looks into my eyes and I can feel a finger from the hand that's placed on my butt snake around and move the thin fabric of my panties out of the way and dips into me. His eyes widen when he realizes just how ready I really am.

"Ever, you're so wet." He says his finger playing around inside me a little, then he trailed up my slit to another spot that has never been touched before, by another person at least. I jump a little as he reaches my clit and he bends to whisper in my ear. "You may be wet, but you aren't ready." And with that he starts to stroke me slowly at first and then more quickly as I start to writhe in pleasure beneath him. It must help that he can tap into my mind; he knows what I need before even I know it, reading my thoughts and interpreting what I need next.

I can feel myself growing closer and closer and this isn't the way I want it be. I clamp my legs around him so he can't continue his ministrations. "No, not this way. I want you now, please Damen." I say as he pulls back to look at me. He smiles and nods and pulls away from me to remove his boxers. Okay, so I've felt him pressed up against me but I wasn't prepared for what I would see. He was big, bigger than I would have thought. The way his body looked, it fascinated and intrigued me. He was glorious standing in front of me and I couldn't figure out why I waited so long for this, why I kept pushing him away.

I smile at him and hold my hand out wanting him to return to me. He smiles back and takes my hand, rejoining me on the bed. "Ever, are you really sure about this?" He asks, looking into my eyes again.

"I am." I smile and say with such conviction that he finally believes me. "So, what do we do now?" I ask, waiting for him to guide me, to tell me, show me what to do.

"Well, you can start by handing me that." He says pointing to the condom he placed on my nightstand. I reach for it, handing it to him, not really sure what to do with it. I watch as he rips open the foil carefully and places it on him. I watch as he rolls it all the way down and that's what I realize I've never touched him. I tentatively reach out my hand to the base of his shaft and lightly trail a single finger up to the tip. I smile as he shutters from my touch.

Before I know it he's pushed me back again and his fingers are hooked in the waistband of my panties and starting to pull down. When they're finally removed we are both exposed. I watch as he positions himself on top of me, between my legs. I look down to see that he's just inches away from my entrance and this is it. He leans me back and kisses me and I know he's stalling, not entirely sure that this is really what I want. I take matters into my own hands and thrust my hips up so his tip is right against me. He feels me and pauses his kisses to gasp.

"I'm ready Damen." He eases me back down and against the bed and that's when he finally pushes himself slightly into me. We gasp at the same time. I knew it was going to hurt, but I wasn't prepared for this kind of pleasurable hurt. He inches in a little further and pauses. It's agonizingly slow and I just need him to stop being so slow. "Please Damen, slow is worse." I say taking my mouth away from his to pull him closer so I can rest my head against his shoulder.

He takes a deep breath and I gasp as he pushes all of him inside me. I am totally filled and he stops thinking he's hurt me. "No, don't stop, keep going." I say wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, trying to keep tears from my voice. And with another deep breath he removes himself from me and then enters again. The second time isn't as painful as the first and I take comfort from that.

His strokes become longer and faster and I'm moaning in pleasure as he moved in and out of me. "Are you okay?" He asks, never stopping.

"I'm good, don't stop, it's good, just please don't stop." I say as I feel that familiar burn building up within me, it's familiar but it's different, it's more. I wrap my legs around him and he holds me tighter. "Damen, don't stop."

"God, Ever." He grunts into my ear and I can feel myself tighten around him as I cry out and he shoves once hard into me and stills for a second before saying my name and making a few quick movements before kissing my forehead and pulling out.

We were both breathing hard and neither one of us said anything for a long while. I'm not sure what to say and then all the thoughts start running through my head. He's been waiting so long for this, so long for me. Was it worth the wait? Was I really worth the wait? I look at him and he's smiling this big, glowing smile and he takes my face in his hands.

"You were more than worth the wait. You are incredible." He says pulling me onto his chest. "And now we never have to wait again, we have the rest of forever."


End file.
